A Chilling Threat
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: Momo has a chance to see her favorite band, The Tite Kubo 13 with her best friend, Matsumoto. Of course, she doesn't listen to the rumors pertaining about the lead singer.
1. Caller 101

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating?_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in. _

Momo was absolutely ecstatic. On the radio, they were offering free tickets to see The Tite Kubo 13, her favorite band! They were a boy band with one opening out ever since Kusaka Sojiro quit the band and then was mercilessly slaughtered by a rabid fan. At least, that's what the news and police reports said. She honestly loved their lead singer the most. He didn't give a real name or anything specific about him, which made him perfectly mysterious. He called himself, Daiguren Hyorinmaru. Of course, he probably didn't have any intention of drawing more fangirls towards him. She felt giddy just thinking about winning tickets and V.I.P. backstage passes.

The Tite Kubo 13 was a local band, and hardly ever went on tours except during the summer. Despite being local, many people in the world knew who they were. It made Momo believe that they lived in Seiretei, her home town, and went to a nearby school. She had also thrown in the concept that they were possibly home schooled and had their own lessons based on how high their intelligence was.

"All right, we're approaching the lucky hundred-one! Whoever calls 1-373-266-2378 in the next few minutes might just win two free concert tickets to see The Tite Kubo 13! Call now!" Momo quickly dialed in the number and held her breath, waiting for the someone on the line to pick up. It rang. It rang again. Finally again...she was becoming more fidgety by the second.

"Looks like the lucky one-hundred-first caller is calling us now! Who can the lucky fan be?" Her breath hitched as they finally picked up. "Hello! Who may this lucky person be for the concert tickets be?"

She heard her own voice on the radio as she answered. "H-Hello, my n-name is Hinamori. Hinamori Momo." She stuttered out.

"Well, it's your lucky day! You've won free concert tickets to The Tite Kubo 13! How do you feel about that?"

"It's wonderful; t-they're my favorite band a-after all." Momo mumbled.

"Awesome! We'll contact you soon!" The announcer hung up. She let out a slightly hitched sigh, and leaned into the fluffy pillow confines of her bed. Meeting her favorite band...oh the wonders. Momo immediately picked up the phone again and started dialing her best friend's number. Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Hello? This is the Matsumoto residence, whom is it that you wish to presently speak to?" Matsumoto's clear voice rang out.

"Matsumoto? When did you get so formal?" Momo asked with a slight giggle.

"Oh! Hinamori! Sorry about the formality, my father is expecting a 'important' call. Most likely from something stupid like a porn company order. Anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

It wasn't a secret that her father was a pervert, and a criminal. After all, Matsumoto wasn't born out of will and longing for a family. He was recently let out of jail, and therefore had to bunk in with Matsumoto, causing her friend endless rage and discomfort. Momo pitied her friend, but now was not the time to think about that.

"I won tickets to The Tite Kubo 13!" She squealed along with her best friend.

"You did! Oh my god! Does it have the whole V.I.P. backstage pass and everything?"

"Of course! We'll get to meet Daiguren Hyorinmaru and you'll get to meet Ichimaru!" Momo teased. Rangiku had an odd interest with Gin Ichimaru, the band's bass-player. He played a minor part, but he still made a huge impact on Rangiku with his humor and smile, which Momo thought was creepy and snake-like.

"Hey! You'll still faint at the sight of Hyorinmaru!" She retorted and under her breath quickly muttered, "Ichimaru? Oh god..." Matsumoto gushed and sounded like she was drifting off into fantasy world.

Momo ignored the comment and focused on telling all the details. "Rangiku? Rangiku? Hello?" Momo called out, trying to grab her friend's attention.

"Oh! Sorry, I was drifting off there." Matsumoto chuckled. "So, when do we get to meet them?" Hinamori was about to answer when she heard two quick beeps. "Oh, sorry, that's gotta be that call that dad wants to answer, gotta go!" She hung up abruptly, leaving Momo to the silence.

_'I wonder what it'll be like to meet them...I hope it won't end badly.' _The peach girl was pulled out of her worrying thoughts when her grandmother called her to dinner.

"Momo-chan, it's time for dinner!" She hadn't had the time to observe the wafting smell of her favorite dinner. Salad with bits of steak, diced peach, and peach juice drizzled on top. Her mouth watered as she quickly hurried downstairs, tripping on one of the steps in the process.

**Noted to Readers: **

Oh my gosh, I have no idea where this popped out of, but I have officially decided to rewrite this story, 'A Chilling Threat' starting with the first chapter. Yes, there will be vampires, and Momo lives with her grandmother. I wasn't satisfied with reading the first chapter and the one after that, so I decided that I would rewrite the whole story from scratch and make it have a bit more of a plot and more detail. Happy Fourth of July in advance to everyone, by the way.

Okay, so I don't know if that dinner that I made up really exists, but I figured that it might taste good. I mean, I looked up on Google for some peach recipes since Momo loves peaches and I happen to have stumbled upon peach salad. Like, the whole recipe literally had peaches and lettuce. It doesn't sound that bad, considering that they didn't put like thousand island sauce or anything on it. Plus, while writing that dinner thing down, I became really hungry and started craving steak.

Guess it is a bad thing to be writing with an empty stomach. Oh well. So if you're asking the question, 'Will there be vampires?' I can answer yes, of course! Oh, a heads up, Aizen is going to be a major douche since I totally hate his douche hair and douche guts. I'll see you all later then! Oh, and 'Murder Never Sleeps' is still up for adoption if there are any takers! Bye!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Tite Kubo and Sum 41 stuff.


	2. Better Days

**Fellow Readers: **

I feel a little bad for doing this, because now I feel like a hypocrite. Seriously. Okay, well my stories are gonna have a vote. Which one should I update most, and what should I do for other stories. Okay, the first vote is going to be for the stories, which should I update first? I'm going to put it on my profile and let you guys post your votes on the reviews too. Okay, so the stories are:

1. When the Frost Thaws

2. When it Comes to Slaughter

3. When You're Someone Else

4. Murder Never Sleeps

5. A Chilling Threat

Upon listing out my stories, I happened to notice that most of my stories start with 'when'. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. And I actually had a plot for another story, but since I'm running on excess energy and on the late hours, I completely forgot what that plot was. And it was a pretty good plot, I remember that much. *sigh* I am a useless person today. Seriously.


	3. Right on Time

Hey, everyone! I've made a decision, and I hope that you enjoy my choices. If noyt, feel free to PM me about this. Though, it'd be a waste of energy, because I won't read it, and I'll just delete it like any other message that's practically useless and something that I don't want to read. Yeah, I'm evil. Don't blame me, it comes with the job. Okay, here's the order in which everything will be updated _weekly_.

1. When You're Someone Else

2. When the Frost Thaws

3. When it Comes to Slaughter

4. A Chilling Threat

5. Murder Never Sleeps

Right. If you didn't notice, they're practically lined up the same as when I listed them. In reality, there wasn't a real good point in this vote, I just put it to see how many of you were actually paying attention to my updates and to get my story schedule down. Thanks for participating, I'll be sure to never swindle you guys like that again. And for those who read my stories, and didn't even vote, get out of here, you're wasting my skills and a bunch of internet space.

Oh, and noted to my actual reviewers who are good and awesome! Cheers to you. I was going to update the first story, but then something weird happened. I'm at my cousin's house, and I am awkwardly shy about people reading what I write. I don't know why, but I am, and her internet is supremely slow and the 'guest' computer is like a dinosaur. That meant that it's really old, and won't even go to standby mode.

So, I wrote the next chapter, and it was awesome! I mean, best work by far, and unfortunately thanks to my cousin's dino-comp, it got erased before I had a chance to save it. I feel really angry, and that's not helping me, because I am super annoyed at my friend, and I have no clue why. He's suddenly really aggravating and makes everything seem annoying about him. He even said that 'stories don't matter' to me! Do you know how much stories matter to me? They're my life! I'm a junior writer, and he definitely said the wrong thing.

Plus my other best friend is going to Austrailia next week. He's my crush, just like in Phineas and Ferb. He's not completely hopeless, because I think he knows I like him, but we keep it all the same. Maybe that's why I'm so angry? I mean, being separated from your best friends is a bit sad.

Also, sorry about this terribly long update. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promise. And hopefully, by then, I'll figure out what's wrong with my brain. Oh, and I am also going to be posting another story soon. Not a one-shot. It's a Phineas and Ferb story, in which poor Phineas has been turned into a vampire! I really need to get off the whole vampire subject, I mean seriously. That's not too normal for a twelve year old girl. Then again, I am a writer, so I suppose being a tad bit odd is part of the job. Yes,.I am really twelve. I lie on my profile because it's safety protocol for my family.


	4. The Tite Kubo 13

Somebody help me through this nightmare; I can't control myself.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become.

Help me believe it's not the real me.

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.

His hair was quite frazzled and his eyes were half-open. His hand rested on the metal of the machine in the form of a fist. The same hand that was a bit red from pounding on the broken coffee machine. Ichigo was falling asleep at the counter, head drooping slightly and newspaper slipping from his other hand's grasp. His head full of spiky orange hair dropped low enough to the point where he was sure he was falling. The newpaper slipped, but he didn't pay any mind to it. Head jerked up and eyes wide open with surprise, he slipped on the fallen newpaper and tumbled to the floor. He groaned and was now fully awake. Ichigo rubbed his head and felt a small bump beginning to form. He sighed and grabbed the kitchen counter for support, only to find that he had pulled out the wire of the coffee machine a minute too late. Three quartes of it was already off the counter, and the force of gravity did the rest. It fell on his stomach, causing him to struggle breathing.

Yes, he had just knocked the wind out of himself. Luck wasn't on his side this dreary winter morning.

He shoved the useless machine to the side and breathed slowly to regain some air. While laying on the floor, his hazel brown eyes and shifted their gaze to the clock mounted on the wall above the front door. It was already eight thirty, and he needed to be at work by nine so that they could do their recording session for their new song that they had been working on lately, and then fill out paperwork. He grabbed the counter, using his hand to check if there were any other wires lying about, and hauled his one-hundred thirty four pound body upright. He decided that he didn't have time to try and make coffee at home, so he simply grabbed his bag, keys, wallet, and proceeded to walk out the door, forgetting any of the horrible luck that he had had that morning.

Hyorinmaru had his ears stuffed with his headphones, and the music pretty much at full blast. Loud noises had ceased to bother him ever since his fifth concert. He shuddered as he remembered all the fangirls. They had ripped his favorite shirt in half! Well, it didn't matter now, since that very same shirt was in the trash. Despite it being winter, he really wasn't dressed that well. He loved the cold brisk air of Seiretei and made it a point to enjoy it as much as he possibly could. Then again, he was what he was. His boots crunched in the snow, and his navy-coloured hoodie was zipped, leaving the white straps to be whipped about with the fierce winds. His ripped stonewashed jeans didn't provide much warmth as they did with comfort. His hair was what bothered him highly. On any other occasion than being in the band, he would've left his hair to it's normal spiky self, but his job required him to keep an identity, so instead he forced it down with gel.

Being in the band was cumbersome.

He had school, clubs, and tutoring lessons to keep up with. No, he didn't need to be tutored, he tutored other kids. Yes, being as smart as he was, the principle, Mr. Yamato, had forced him to tutor other kids who were behind on their grades. The 'newbies' as he so dubbed them, which were new people joining the lessons, found it hard to believe that a person as young as he was, was tutoring them. Despite his height, he was their own age. Okay, maybe a bit younger since he skipped a few grades, but what does age matter? He had lived longer than his whole homeroom class combined. The only person who knew that he was in the band and knew his real identity was Kusaka Sojiro. Whom had been violently murdered. Daiguren felt a bit of pain, everytime he thought of it.

He was there when his best friend was murdered. By that creep. That psycho.

**Flashback**

_It was a late summer night, and the band had played until they were absolutely running ragged. Hyorinmaru had looked a bit worse for wear, due to all of his activities that he had been keeping up with. Kusaka, despite playing the drums for so long, was still wearing a smile on his face. It seemed that the drummer never found himself tired. They lived quite close to each other, therefore had to walk home...together. _

_"I can't believe that you aren't tired after all of __**that**__." The singer's shirt had plenty of holes ripped in various parts, and his feet were bare. The fangirls had yanked off his shoes when he was break dancing. He still had no idea how they had gotten that close to rip his shoes off. It still bothered him quite a bit. _

_"I told you, that I never get tired. At all. I'm like an insomniac except I actually sleep." Kusaka had come out of that concert without a scratch. This also bothered Daiguren._

_"Then that isn't an insomniac, idiot." He said, holding back a smirk. Being busy talking and their senses worn down from all the partying, they didn't notice a figure...lurking behind them. Daiguren caught it first and dodged a clawed hand that would've taken his head off. His teal eyes scanned the area, and Kusaka was on the balls of his feet. His friend seemed much calmer than he. The shadow reached out, and before Hyorinmaru could react, grabbed him by the throat and held him above the ground. He saw the murderous red gleaming eyes and tried to pry off the hand of the demon. Nothing seemed to work. _

_Kusaka jumped forward and managed to land a hit on the demon's face, resulting diasterously. _

_The creature let go of the teal-eyed boy and focused on the other. It growled, baring its fangs before clawing at its prey, tearing his shirt to shreads. Kusaka let out a bloody scream and was pushed against the wall of the creature's hand. Slowly, one by one, Hyorinmaru watched his friend's limbs get torn off, spraying blood onto his pure white hair and onto the remnants of his clothes. Tears stung his eyes as he heard Kusaka call out to him, and reach with his remaining arm. _

_"T-Toshiro...help m-me...!" Hyorinmaru could do nothing. He was powerless against the mighty beast. And with one last tug, the creature ripped out the heart of its prey. _

_It was then that he let out a scream. "Kusa-!" But was cut off. The thing resumed its torture with him, and yanked him up by his hair this time, causing Toshiro to let out an undignified whimper. _

_"Let's see what will happen next." The human-like demon hissed in his ear. He didn't even recall the next forty-five minutes of beating. Just pain. Unbearable pain. And a bite on his neck, then no more. _

**The end is only just beginning...and the world has gone mad along with it. **

**And I can prove it.**

**If the world wasn't mad, then why does a dog wag its tail when it's happy and growls when it's mad, yet a cat does the exact opposite?**

**And you're mad too. Otherwise, why would you be here in the first place?**


	5. Escape

Quickly, getting nowhere in this harsh reality.  
>Solving, only to find dead ends.<br>Running, running and then falling down to your knees.  
>Trapped, wanting to escape the truth.<br>Running from the past, won't erase mistakes.  
>Trapped in the confines of our minds.<br>Even in the name of good, our neuroses clashing with our eyes

_"So, we're going to spend the next hour solving a tangram," Kusaka's expression turned into that of a happy one. "Just for the sake of it?" _

_"Yup! Of course, we have nothing to do, and we're waiting for our-I mean my parents to come pick us up anyway, might as well do something useful." _

_"How is this useful? It's not going to do much." Hitsugaya pouted, which made Kusaka laugh. _

_"You're one to talk, you have no imagination at all! This is what a tangram is for." He explained with a wide smile on his face. Toshiro swore that if his best friend smiled any wider, his face would crack. _

_"Hmph. So, what's the story behind a tangram anyway?" Kusaka stopped smiling for a second and put on a surprised face. _

_"You don't know what a tangram is?" Toshiro nodded lightly in response. "Holy mother of god, I finally know something that you don't!" His friend cheered and started bouncing off the walls. _

_"Would you explain the damn puzzle already, you jumping idiot?" Toshiro ground out after a few minutes. Kusaka immediately calmed down. _

_"Okay, okay. No need to yell at me, hot-shot." Kusaka teased. Toshiro's scowl went even deeper, but there was no hint that Kusaka noticed. Or cared for that matter. "The legend says that a man was carrying a tile, and slipped up, dropping it. The tile smashed to the floor breaking into seven separate pieces, when he tried putting it back together, he found that he could shape it into many different things." Kusaka proved his point by taking the pieces and forming it into a dragon as he explained this. _

_"So, because of one guy's clumsiness, a tangram was created?" Toshiro asked. His friend nodded in response. "I'd rather be a normal tile, rather than sticking out like a sore thumb." Kusaka snorted at this, and was nearly shoved down playfully onto the living room floor by Toshiro. _

_"Okay, but if he hadn't done that it would've just been a boring tile like all the other tiles. Wouldn't it?" He questioned. Toshiro made a noise in response. "And sometimes, something small is just a part of something so much biggerYou need to break yourself in order to see the real picture." _

_"Whatever. It still amazes me on how you know something that I don't." _

_"Hah! I knew it bothered you. I'm not the one who's always 'busy' with Momo-chan, am I? So I actually read stuff." _

_"Shut up. I doubted that if you died or something, I'd be crying." _

_"Oh, posh. You know you love me." He made a weird face, in which Toshiro scowled at. "Anyway, you won't be losing me anytime soon, right?" They laughed. _

**_'If only you were right, old friend.' _**

Toshi-cough-Hyorinmaru woke up with a start. He hadn't remembered that in a long time. That was when they were considerably younger, about nine or so. It surprised him that he was recalling a memory like this. Though, he was soon shaken out of his thoughts when his teal eyes found themselves in front of his desk, which was full of paperwork that he had yet to fill. He let out a growl and sighed. He was about to pick up his pen, when a strong whiff of fresh blood came from the kitchen. It seemed like Ichimaru had accidentally cut his finger again. Before he could help it, Toshiro started to drool. He hadn't had fresh blood in ages. Not since he...nevermind, now was not the time to remember _that_.

He quickly recomposed himself and wiped the drool off of his mouth, and forced some cold coffee down his throat. He really would rather have a hot coffee, but he couldn't go in the kitchen. Not until all the traces of the blood was wiped clean. He jammed the pen into his hands and quickly found himself completing more paperwork. At times like these, Kusaka would already be done and would offer to help Hyorinmaru out. But, he would always reply with a simple no.

"You know, I didn't think that I'd want to wake up from a nice memory and have paperwork sitting on my desk." He wasn't really talking to himself, but his words were directed towards a small picture, sitting on the corner of his desk. It was a bit old and faded, but the large smile was one he could never forget. It was a picture of Kusaka along with Momo, and they were both slinging their arms around him, smiling like there wasn't a care in the world.

If only things were that simple...

**Noted to Readers: **

OMG. A rewrite within one day? Amazing feat even for me! Yes, sakevisual stuff blah blah blah. Song belongs to Aural Wave called Escape, and is used in Kansei a murder mystery game made by sakevisual. Discount code if you write a review or send in fanart, has to be done by July 16th, blah blah blah. The explaining part is something that I can't do, sorry. If you're interested PM me, and I'll send a link. Blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. There. Happy?


End file.
